Amores nocturnos
by KylieCullen99
Summary: Alice, Rosalie y Bella 3 chicas a las que les gusta divertirse y salir de noche ¿Que pasaria si en una noche llena de ventos se encontraran con 3 chicos que prometen darles la mejor noche de su vida? ¿Aceptarian? ¿Las llevaria esa noche a conocer el verdadero amor? EdxBe EmxRos JasxAli
1. Noche de presentaciones

**AMORES NOCTURNOS**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**(Bella POV)**

Eran las 7: 50 de la tarde-noche cuando sentí como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación. A ver quien es solo espero que no sea…

-Bella

…Alice, oh genial, es ella ¿ahora que querrá?

-¡Aquí estoy, pasa!

-Bella, que bueno que te encuentro despierta, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para lo de esta noche.

-Para empezar, no estaba despierta, tú me despertaste. Y con respecto a lo de esta noche, primero tenemos que hablar con Rose.

(Otra de mis amigas)

-Ay Bella, como se ve que todavía no me conoces bien, eso ya no es problema, Rose viene para aca llega como en 10 minutos.

-Woow si que te urge salir, pero bueno sal de mi cuarto para que me pueda arreglar para platicar en la sala.

-Vale te espero allá abajo.

Ok bueno, ahora a cambiarme para bajar con Alice y recibir a Rose.

Soy Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero que me digan "Bella", tengo 21 y estoy en la carrera para chef, vivo con mi querida amiga Alice, así que no tengo novio.

Exactamente la que se acaba de salir del cuarto es Alice y ella si que es rara. Tiene un aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo es corto y rebelde con cada punta señalando en una dirección distinta y de un negro intenso.

Mi otra amiga Rosalie Hale, es la mas alta de las tres, es escultural, tiene una figura preciosa del tipo que se ve en la portada del numero dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista "Sport Ilustrared". Su pelo rubio cae en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sin contar que su familia es conocida por ser una de las mas ricas de la ciudad.

Yo a comparación de las 3, soy mas colorida que ella, y eso es raro ya que soy albina, pero bueno, tengo el pelo castaño y me llega hasta los hombros, mi cara (por alguna extraña razón) tiene forma de corazón y mis ojos son del mismo color que mi pelo)

-¡Bella, baja ya!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Bella apúrate!

Perfecto, ya llego Rose, ahora si a planear lo de la noche.

-Hola Rose

-Hola Bella

-Bueno ya, luego se abrazan, ahora tenemos que planear muy bien adonde vamos a ir y a que hora nos vamos a venir del lugar.

-Lo del lugar ya lo tengo planeado, solo necesito su opinión…

-¿Y cual es Rose?

-Es uno que esta a 2 cuadras se llama "Sol de Medianoche" ¿les parece?

-Por mi esta bien ¿tu que dices Bella?

-Por mi también

-Ok y ¿la hora?

-Este… yo solo tengo permiso hasta las tres

-Entonces hasta las tres.

-OK.

**(Edward POV)**

-¡Eddy!

-Que no me digas "Eddy"

-Uy que humor, a ti como que te hace falta una chava

-Emmett ¡cállate!

-Ya Emmett deja tranquilo a Edward

-Ah ok, pónganse los 2 contra mi- dijo mi hermano-oso con un puchero

-Ya hermano no pongas esa cara y mejor dime para que me hablabas

-Ah si, este, bueno lo que pasa es que acabo de descubrir que aquí a 2 cuadras hay un antro que dicen esta súper…

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que todo tu se relaciona con chicas y antros?

-¡Calla! ¿Edward que dices?

-Pues… nada perdemos con ir

-Ok, vamos a cambiarnos.

-¡YUPPIII!

Ay no de verdad que estos dos me vuelven loco. Soy Edward Cullen tengo 21 años y vivo aquí en un departamento con mi hermano Emmett y nuestro mejor amigo Jasper, aunque sigo sin entender como es que no nos hemos matado los unos a los otros, ya que los 3 somos tan diferentes. Para empezar Emmett (mi hermano) es fuerte, y aunque suene raro que yo lo diga es tan musculoso que parece un verdadero levantador de pesas y de pelo oscuro y rizado ya a sus 24 años. Jasper, por otro lado, es más alto y delgado, igualmente musculoso y de cabello color miel a sus 23 años. Yo al contrario, me considero desgarbado, menos corpulento (a comparación de Emmett) y soy de pelo castaño dorado y el cual siempre traigo despeinado pues me da un aspecto mas juvenil, jejeje.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-Bueno es que ya es casi hora de irnos y pues…

-Aja

-Bueno es que necesito tu opinión sobre algo

-¿No me digas que no sabes que ponerte?

-No, no es sobre eso, es sobre mi familia

-¿Tu familia? ¿Pero que no los dejaste hace 3 años?

-Si, pero es que los extraño, sobretodo a mi hermana

-Oh ¿Y por que no la buscas o los buscas?

-Pues es que ganas no me sobran pero han de estar muy decepcionados de mi, sobretodo Rosalie

-¿Rosalie? ¿Tú mama?

-¡No! Rosalie es mi hermana

-Ahh perdón

-No te preocupes, casi no hablo de ella ¿pero que opinas de que la busque?

-Pues si es lo que quieres hacer yo te apoyo y se que Emmett también y si necesitas nuestra ayuda cuenta con ella

-Gracias ustedes son uno grandes amigos

-No hay de que y tu también eres un gran amigo, oye ¿y Emmett?

-Creo que en…

-¡EDWARD, JASPER! ¡¿Donde están?!

-¡NOO! ¿Por qué a mí?-es que mi hermano no se puede comportar como hombre

-¡Ya vamos!

-¡Apúrense ya son las 10!

-¡Vámonos!

**(Bella POV)**

-¡Bella apúrate!

-¡No vamos a durar mucho en el antro si no sales ahora!

-¡Ya voy!-es que no entienden que tengo que arreglarme, ash

-¡Por fin bajas!

-Creíamos que íbamos a envejecer de tanto esperar por ti.

-Jajaja que chistosa, mejor vámonos

-Ok, ¿pero en que carro nos vamos?

-Yo traigo el mío vámonos ahí

-Ok vámonos

Bueno ahora a esperar que no nos asalten con el increíble coche que tiene Rosalie, es un convertible rojo despampanante, todavía recuerdo cuando se lo regalaron al cumplir 19. Genial ya llegamos.

-Woow Rosalie, te luciste el antro tiene buena pinta

-Si esta genial

-¿Bueno, nos vamos a quedar admirando el antro o vamos a entrar?

-¡Vamos!

**(Edward POV)**

-Woow Emmett esta padre el antro

-Se los dije-presumido

-Bueno vamos por unos tragos

-Si y después por unas chavas

-Ay Emmett

Tanto los chicos como las chicas tomaban, bailaban y disfrutaban, todo marchaba bien pero como las casualidades existen el sueño de Jasper estaba por hacerse realidad…

-Hey chicos voy a la barra por un trago

-Ok

Mientras Jasper se dirigía a la barra para pedir su bebida, Rosalie estaba apunto de pedírsela al cantinero, cuando…

-¡Un tequila doble!

Pidieron al mismo tiempo su bebida, lo que provoco que curiosos se voltearan a ver y sus miradas se reconocieran después de 3 largos años…

-¡Jasper!

-¡Rosalie!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…

-¡Contesta! todavía tienes el descaro de hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado

-¡Porque nada paso!

-¡NO QUE VA! solo me imagine que te ibas, que desapareciste por tres largos años, sin importante como te rogué y te suplique que no te fueras, que me llevaras contigo

-¡Y tu crees que a mi no me dolió, pero tenia que hacerlo! No podía seguir encerrado, tu bien sabias lo que es vivir ahí…

-Si lo se, pero tu me prometiste que regresarías en cuanto pudieras, que me buscarías ¿y lo cumpliste? ¡NO!

-Perdóname, pero yo iba a buscarte solo que no sabia por donde empezar

-¡Por la casa hubiera sido un buen inicio!

-¡Si claro! y tocar la puerta y que nuestros padres me abrieran y yo preguntar por ti como si nada ¿no?

-¡Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de marcharte! ahora ya es tarde, sigue con tu vida y que sea feliz Jasper.

Le contesto dándose la vuelta, Jasper no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar, necesitaba salir de ahí y despejar su mente, así que busco a sus amigo con la mirada y cuando los encontró se llevo una sorpresa: Edward bailaba con una castaña de piel morena (no tanto) mientras que Emmett… ¿y Emmett?

**(Rosalie POV) **

¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Cómo es posible que una noche que planeaba ser divertida acabare así? Bueno, me había reencontrado con mi hermano, pero no de la manera que yo esperaba. Veo mi reloj y me doy cuanta de que apenas es la 1:30 am.

-¿Y ahora que hago?

**(Emmett POV)**

-¿Y ahora que hago?-la escuche preguntar

-Tal vez podrías venir conmigo a pasar el rato.-le conteste

Ella confundida se dio la vuelta para saber quien le habla, seguramente y cuando lo hizo casi me caigo de espaldas, tenía frente a mí un ángel de verdad, era la mujer mas hermosa que eh visto y esta noche iba a ser mía.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si ven conmigo a pasar el rato, no es bonito que una chava como tu este sola y sin divertirse esta noche

-Lo siento pero no te conozco

-Arreglemos eso, soy Emmett Cullen un placer-dije dándole la mano

-Rosalie Hale-en cuanto sentí el contacto de su piel con la mía sentí una corriente eléctrica tan fuerte que me asuste.

-¿Y que dices?

-¿De que?

-De pasar un rato conmigo

-Yo, no se

-Ándale vamos a mi departamento, platicamos y después te llevo a tu casa

-No estoy segura además traigo coche y pues…

-Yo mando por el en la mañana, pero acepta salir conmigo ¿si?

-Esta bien, per hasta las 3 solamente

-Ok ¿Vamos?

-Vamos

**(Bella POV)**

Dios que bien besaba este hombre, mmm.

-Ed-ward vamos a tu casa

-¿Segura?

-Si-mas bien fue un suspiro

-Ok vamos

-Vamos


	2. Noche de pasiones (Part1)

**AMORES NOCTURNOS**

Después de que Edward pagara sus bebidas y muy cordialmente las de Isabella, la condujo hasta su flamante _Volvo_ en donde le ayudo a subir dándole la mano, pues como la veía no creía ni siquiera que pudiera mantenerse de pie.

Una vez dentro del coche Edward recordó como es que ahora iba rumbo a su departamento con una acompañante que apenas y recordaba su nombre.

_*FLASHBACK*_

Isabella movía su cuerpo al compas de la música, dejando salir toda esa preocupación que durante su maestría acumulaba, estaba tan absorta en su disfrute que no se percato que ya la rodeaban 2 apuestos chicos (uno atrás y otro adelante) y ella en vez de protestar continuo con su baile al compas del cuerpo de los hambres que disfrutaban con ella.

-Hola belleza-dijo Edward con esa sonrisa torcida que sabia, era la debilidad de las mujeres e Isabella no fue la excepción.

-Hola chico extraño

-Ese nombre que me diste no me gusta-dijo con un puchero

-Pues entonces dime como te llamas

-Edward, Edward Cullen ¿y Tú?

-Bella, Bella Swan

-¡Ya Edward! no acapares toda su atención

-Oh lo siento y ¿Quién eres tú?

-Emmett Cullen preciosa

-Woow, ¿son parientes?

-Por desgracia si

-Ok jajaja

Después de pasar el momento de las presentaciones Bella se dejo llevar acompañada por ese chico, Edward, que la cautivo desde que se dio cuneta de que se encontraba enfrente suyo, nunca había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por alguien que acababa de conocer pero al parecer Edward venia a poner su mundo de cabeza y romper todas aquellas "tradiciones" con las que había venido viviendo desde que se independizo, y de eso ya hace 2 años.

-¿Bella te gustaría tomar un trago?

-¡Claro, vamos!

-¿Emmett vienes?

-No hermano tengo que hacer algo

-¿Ligar?

-No, es que acabo de ver salir a una chava llorando y pues quiero saber si le puedo ayudar

-Woow me sorprendes hermano, pero no te preocupes luego te busco.

-Ok-dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta para hacer su "obra de caridad"

Una vez en la barra Edward y Bella siguieron platicando y tomando, después de conocerse mas a fondo y de descubrir que tenían muchas cosas en común, en le interior de ambos se fue iniciando una ilusión, ilusión de poder compartir mas tiempo con ella/el que aunque aparentaba no frecuentar esos lugares hoy el destino se la/lo ponía en el camino.

-Oye Bella

-¿Si?

-¿Vienes seguido por aquí?

-Pues no, es mi primera vez ¿y tú?

-También es mi primera vez

-Oh jajaja

Edward ya no pudo resistir más y con un rápido movimiento atrajo a Isabella a su regazo y unió sus labios con los de ella. Que al principio ponían oposición a dejarse llevar por este apasionado beso, pero que pasados unos segundos ganaron la batalla e Isabella respondió con la misma intensidad a ese beso que prometía dejarle sin aire.

El le pidió permiso para introducir su lengua delineando su labio a lo que ella gustosa le permitió el acceso. Después de varios minutos que a ellos les parecieron horas se vieron obligados a cortar el beso para poder tomar aire.

-Ed-ward vamos a tu casa

-¿Segura?

-Si-mas bien fue un suspiro

-Ok vamos

-Vamos

_*FINFLASHBACK*_

-Isabella ya llegamos

-¿Ya?

-Si, ven pasemos

Una vez fuera del coche llegaron al interior de una elegante recepción de un edificio, pero su urgencia por llegar era mas grande que su propia voluntad, tomaron rápidamente el ascensor y una vez dentro de el juntaron de nuevo sus labios para calmar un poco el fuego que por dentro los iba consumiendo.

Edward ya tenia a Bella contra la pared sujeta por la cintura cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron provocando que sus bocas tuvieran que separarse para salir del elevador. Inmediatamente Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento y gustoso izo pasar a Isabella para culminar lo que en el antro habían empezado.

Entre beso y beso Edward condujo a Isabella a su dormitorio para poder dar rienda suelta a la pasión que traían dentro. Isabella no era la excepción, a pesar de todos los tragos que había tomado era consiente de que, si no paraba terminaría perdiendo su virginidad con un chico que había conocido en el antro. Pero ella sabia que ya tenía la batalla perdida, pues a estas alturas su cuerpo y su mente no seguían el mismo camino.

-Eres preciosa Bella

Ese comentario hizo que Isabella regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que ya se encontraba sin el vestido y el sin camisa.

-Tu también eres muy guapo-le dijo para no quedarse atrás

Eso fue lo necesito escuchar Edward para que recostara a Isabella en su cama y se posicionara encima de ella sin recargar su peso. Poco a poco empezó a trazar un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta donde se cubrían sus pechos.

-Mmm

Ese suspiro fue música para sus oídos y deseoso de explorar ese terreno que lo llamaba como imán, fue deslizando los tirantes de su brasear por sus hombros hasta dejar sus senos expuestos y erguidos hacia el.

Inmediatamente deslizo una de sus palmas hasta uno de sus senos y esta se amoldo perfectamente a el, mientras que su boca se ocupaba del otro.

-Ah Edward

Los dedos temblorosos de ella se desplazaron hasta el cinturón de su pantalón y lo saco de un tirón provocando que Edward soltara un suspiro. Confiada deslizo el cierre y el botón de su pantalón para posteriormente deslizarlo hacia abajo dejando a ver su notable erección por medio de sus bóxers.

Tanto Edward como Bella estaban deseosos de culminar ese pasional encuentro, así que al mismo tiempo deslizaron la ultima prenda, descubriendo aquello que, por ambas partes los llevaría a la gloria esa noche.

Edward aun con todo el deseo que le embriagaba por poseer a esa mujer que tenía sobre su cama, fue consiente de que aunque quisiera sentirle en todo su esplendor tenia que pedirle permiso a la dueña de ese tesoro.

-¿Bella?

-¿Mmm?

-Yo este… quiero hacerte el amor a todo lo que da, pero a mi no me gusta usar condón a si que ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que lo hagas como mejor se sienta, pero eso si, ten cuidado porque yo nunca…-dejo la frase sin terminar sintiendo como se ruborizaba.

-Oh, no te preocupes, hare que tu primera vez sea inolvidable.

Y sin mas Isabella sintió como la punta del miembro de Edward se abría espacio dentro de ella, lento pero placentero, ella solo podía sentir como poco a poco el miembro de el llegaba a la barrera que cuidaba lo mas preciado para una mujer.

-¡Ah!-fue un grito que Edward supo identificar como una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Edward solo atino a quedarse quieto esperando una señal por parte de ella que le permitiese continuar y cuando esa señal llega después de unos minutos, empezó un vaivén lento pero profundo.

Isabella sentía como Edward salía lento del interior de ella pero entraba con una potente embestida. Poco a poco el ritmo lento se convirtió en uno desesperante, frenético que arrancaba los más altos jadeos y gemidos por parte de Isabella.

-Ah, ah ¡Edward!

-Ma-s, aguanta un p-poco mas

-Ya no p-puedo ¡Ah!

Entonces las embestidas se convirtieron en feroces provocando que juntos alcanzaran un maravillosa orgasmo que los dejo rendidos. Y abrazados cayeron en brazos de Morfeo.

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, por favor díganme que les pareció pues es mi primer lemon, cuídense y espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos**

**Kylie**


	3. Noche de pasiones (Part2)

AMORES NOCTURNOS

Después de haber conducido un par de minutos al salir del antro, Emmett condujo al departamento a Rosalie, el trayecto del antro al hotel y de la estancia a la habitación fue en completo silencio ya que, por ambas partes no sabían que decir o que hacer.

Una vez en la sala del departamento, Rosalie tomo asiento en uno de los sillones mientras Emmett se dirigía a las habitaciones de sus hermanos para saber si ya habían llegado. Y sorpresa la que se llevo al entrar en la habitación de Edward, ya que lo encontró durmiendo con una chava que no reconocía, decidió pensar en eso después y se dirigió a la sala con su acompañante.

-¿Rosalie, te apetece algo de tomar?

-Lo mismo que tú tomes esta bien

-Ok

Ya que Emmett regreso con las bebidas noto un ambiente incomodo entre ellos así que, dispuesto a romperlo decidió hablar para que pudieran conocerse.

-Y ¿trabajas Rosalie?

-Si, en una agencia de modelos

-Woow, ¿así que modelo?

-Si, desde pequeña me llamo la atención y pues ahora estoy cumpliendo mi sueño con la ayuda de mis padres. ¿Y tú?

-Trabajo como contador en la empresa de la familia

-Oh, ¿y como se llama la empresa?

-"Cullen Empire", es una empresa de exportaciones

-Woow, ya eh oído hablar de esa empresa. Es una de las más importantes de la ciudad.

-Gracias, ¿y tus papas de que trabajan?

-Pues, mi papa es dueño y presidente de un banco…

-¿Cuál banco?

-"Máster Banck"

-Woow, ese banco es muy prestigioso, de hecho creo que ese es el banco que utilizamos para pagarle a nuestros empleados.

-Oh, que sorpresa

-Si, ¿y tu mama?

-Ella es abogada

-Oh, ¿y como se llama?, seguro eh oído hablar de ella.

-Amanda Hale

-Oh, ¿y tu papa?

-Bernard Hale

-Creo que si eh escuchado de ellos

-Y tú Emmett, ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres?

-Carlisle y Esme Cullen

-Si, eh oído de ellos

Así siguieron conversando hasta que se acabaron una botella de vino y se contaban de todo, en estos momentos ninguno de los 2 estaba en condiciones de hacer o no hacer algo así que se dejaron llevar por sus instintos…

-Vamos, Rosalie ya tomaste mucho mejor vámonos a acostar

-¿Juntos?

-Si tu quieres-le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-No se ¿Qué tal si me haces algo?

-Por Dios, ya sabes todo de mí, además no tendría que obligarte a nada para que tengamos algo

-¿Ah si? ¿Tan seguro estas?

-Si

-Demuéstramelo

-Ok

Y sin mas tiempo para reaccionar junto sus labios con los de ella y se fundieron en un beso tierno, que poco a poco fue tomando intensidad y se volvió uno en donde sus lenguas trataban de demostrarse quien era mejor, solo se separaron para tomar aire pero los labios de Emmett se deslizaron hasta su cuello llevando consigo pequeños suspiros de placer por parte de Rosalie. Ella no se quedo atrás y llevo sus manos a los cabellos rizados de Emmett mientras el bajaba desde su cuello hasta dejar pequeños besos en medio de su escote. Perdidos en ese mar de inmenso placer se arrastraron hasta la recamara de el y con mucho cuidado deposito a Rosalie en su cama, posicionándose encima pero sin recargar su peso.

Entre beso y beso se fueron despojando de sus prendas hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, lo que les dio la oportunidad de maravillarse con la persona que tenían enfrente.

Después de unos segundos de mirarse, Emmett deslizo con suma facilidad el sostén de Rosalie, maravillándose con sus pechos los cuales acobijo entre sus manos y acaricio como si fueran el tesoro maravilloso del mundo.

-Ah Emmett

Emmett atendió a ese suspiro dándole la misma atención al otro seno, provocando mas gemidos por parte de ella, que fueron silenciados por los labios de Emmett encima de los suyos.

Una vez satisfecho, deslizo la ultima prenda que la cubría y bajo su rostro para dar pequeños besos en el interior se mu muslo, llevando a Rosalie a un grado de excitación no conocido. Ella por su parte también deslizo la ultima prenda de el dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto y listo para penetrarla, pero antes de eso quiso hacer algo que era nuevo para ella, así que quitándose a Emmett de encima y recostando en la cama se posiciono entre sus piernas y tomo su miembro con sus manos, deslizándolas arriba y abajo, una y otra ves, sacando gruñidos por parte de Emmett.

-Rosalie ¡para!

-¿No te gusta?-le dijo poniéndose a la altura de su cara

-¡Claro que me gusta! pero no quiero terminar en tu boca

-¿Enton…

Antes de que Rosalie pudiera terminar de preguntar, Emmett cambio las posiciones colocando a Rosalie debajo de el, posicionándose entre sus piernas noto que Rosalie se tensaba, pensando que ya no quería hacerlo y que el no podía presionarla le pregunto a Rosalie…

-¿Por qué te detienes?

-Es que te noto nerviosa, ¿ya no quieres?

-NO, digo SI, es solo que es mi primera vez

-¿Qué?

-Eso, aunque suene raro a mi edad, peor es la verdad

-Oh, ¿y quieres hacerlo?

-Si, no se porque pero quiero que seas el primero

-¿Segura? porque si no quieres podemos parar

-Si quiero solo hazlo con cuidado

-No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso

Una vez arreglado el "inconveniente" Emmett volvió a posicionarse entre las piernas de Rosalie y con su mano condujo la punto de su miembro a la entrada de Rosalie y poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta toparse con su barrera, eso por alguna extraña razón lo hizo sentir bien pues ella seria SUYA y de **nadie mas.**

-Va a doler un poco

-Esta bien

Con cuidado deslizo el resto de su miembro y rompió la barrera de un solo empuje

-¡AHG!

-Shh, esta bien ya paso

Rosalie no puedo evitar que algunas lágrimas bajaran por su mejilla, dolía y mucho pero tenía que ser valiente y seguir. Después de unos minutos empezó a sentir que el dolor era sustituido por placer y le dio a entender a Emmett que ya podía continuar, moviendo sus caderas.

Entonces, iniciaron un vaivén lento, acompasado y demostrándose que se sentían en confianza el uno con el otro, poco a poco fue tomando velocidad y Emmett condujo a Rosalie al cielo al igual que ella lo hizo con el.

Después de haber llegado al orgasmo juntos, Rosalie se recostó en el pecho desnudo de Emmett y el envolvió un brazo en su cintura para tratar de dormir, pero ninguno de los dos tenia sueño así que encontraron este, un buen momento para platicar.

-¿Cómo te sientes Rosalie?

-Bien, gracias por ser tan cuidadoso

-No te preocupes

-Ahh…

-¿Rosalie?

-Si

-¿Tienes novio?

-Ehh no ¿y tu?

-No tampoco y me alegra que tu no tengas

-¿Por?

-Pues porque no quiero verte con nadie después de lo que paso entre nosotros

-Pero…

-Pero nada, no quiero que tengas novio tu eres MIA y de nadie mas

-Emmett, yo no soy tuya, lo que paso si fue genial, pero tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación

-Pero eso se puede arreglar

-¿Cómo?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novia porque en este poco tiempo sientes algo por mi, o porque acabamos de tener sexo y no quieres que nadie se me acerque?

-Por las dos

-Oh, ¿sientes algo por mí?

-Eres una chava genial y lo único que se es que no quiero que estés con alguien que no sea yo

-Vez, no sientes nada solo me vez como un trofeo y no lo soy

Molesta se paro de la cama y se empezó a vestir, se sentía mal, porque ella le entrego su virtud porque empezó a sentir algo tal vez no amor pero si cariño y el solo la veía como un trofeo que le perteneciera y ella no iba a permitir eso.

Una vez vestida se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir volteo a ver a Emmett…

-Adiós y gracias por echarme a perder mi primera vez

-Rose espera

Pero haciendo caso omiso a su llamado se dirigió afuera del departamento y bajo por el elevador llorando por haber caído tan bajo, una parte de ella le decía que no se fuera que regresara y que le dijera que si, pero su parte centrada le decía que el solo quería tenerla porque había sido su primer hombre y solo le quería para que ella supiera a quien pertenecía, pero No ella no le pertenecía ella era libre y aun doliéndole pidió un taxi y regreso al bar por su carro para dirigirse a su casa sintiéndose triste, decepcionada y sucia por haber perdido su virginidad con un hombre que solo vino a destruir su mundo.

**Gracias a las personas que me dejan reviews, tratare de actualizar lo mas posible que pueda, porfavor diganme que opinan del capitulo, en el siguiente viene Alice y Jasper no se desesperen.**

**Besos**

**KylieCullen**


	4. Acercamientos

**AMORES NOCTURNOS**

Jasper se encontraba confundido y estancado en el mismo lugar en el que Rosalie le dejo al marcharse se sentía emocionalmente fatigado, había tenido muchas emociones en todo el día y definitivamente haberse reencontrado con su hermana de esa manera no había hecho más que terminar de arruinarle el día.

Decidido a irse de ese lugar pago sus bebidas y se encamino a la salida para tomar un taxi ya que sus compañeros de fiesta se habían ido y no traía carro. Iba perdido en su pensamiento cuando de repente chocó con alguien y cayeron al piso el con las manos en la cintura de l otra persona y ella con sus pies envueltos en su cintura.

-Ahh

-Lo siento mucho

Se pararon y por primera vez en la noche fijaron sus miradas unos a los otros y para ella fue el momento más romántico de su vida pero para Jasper no significo nada.

-No, no te preocupes fue solo un accidente

-De verdad lo siento, ¿ya te ibas?

-Este… si

-Bueno te llevo a tu casa

-No te molestes, solo tomo un taxi y me voy

-Qué casualidad yo también iba a tomar un taxi, pero mejor así lo tomamos juntos.

-Está bien pero solo para que te sientas mejor

-Está bien, vamos…

-Ah sí Alice mucho gusto

-Jasper, un placer

Juntos se dirigieron a la salida y esperaron un momento a que pasara un taxi y asi poder llevarlos a casa de Alice.

(En el taxi)

-¿Y dónde vives Alice?

-Depende

-¿De qué?

-De a qué casa nos refiramos

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es que tengo dos casas una que comparto con mi amiga Bella y otra que es la que tienen mis papas

-Ahh ok y ahorita ¿a cuál vas?

-A la que comparto con mi amiga

-Ahh y me imagino que la dirección que diste es donde se ubica la casa

-¡SI!

-Ok

Lo que quedaba del mino se fueron en silencio por parte de los 3, una vez que llegaron al departamento de Alice se bajaron y Jasper se iba a ofrecer a pasar a dejarla al interior cuando Alice se percató de algo.

-Qué raro la luz está apagada

-¿Entonces?

-Eso quiere decir que Bella no ha llegado y ella no tenía con que venirse.

-¿Y entonces como llegaron a allá?

-Nos llevó otra de mis mejores amigas

-Ohh y ¿Cómo se llama?

-No creo que la conozcas pero se llama Rosalie

-¿Cómo?

-Rosalie Hale

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, fue un total sorpresa para el que Alice conociera a su hermana, pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza y aunque no estuviera dentro e sus valores la llevaría a cabo para poder acercarse a su hermanita.

-Ohh, tienes razón no la conozco

-Bueno cualquier día te las presento

-¡SI!

-¿Tanto te emociona?

-Este… lo que pasa es que me interesa saber el tipo de gente que rodea a la persona que me gusta

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, que tú me gustas desde que te vi cuando choque contigo

-No, eso no puede ser apenas y nos conocemos

-Pues entonces te invito un café mañana para conversar y conocernos mejor. ¿Te parece?

-Este… si claro

-Ok estupendo, entonces a las… 6:30 paso por ti

-Si claro te espero a esa hora

-Entonces, hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana

Y con un beso en la mejilla se despidieron el uno del otro. Jasper se sentía mal, Alice no le había gustado y tenía el leve presentimiento de que el a ella sí, pero todo valdría la pena, todo con tal de convivir y volver a ver a su hermana.

Con la cabeza hecha un mar de líos se dirigió a su casa, ya que no tenía ánimos de pasar al departamento de sus amigos y no sabía si ellos tenían chicas en su casa.

No sabía a qué casa ir si a la que había comprado hace un tiempo o enfrentar las cosas y volver a la casa de sus padres y poner las cosas en claro.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que camino por un sendero distinto al que normalmente tomaba para llegar a su departamento, cuando reacciono se encontraba frente a la casa que es de sus padres y dispuesto a todo y estando ya allí toco el timbre de la puerta de la caso y espero pacientemente a que alguien le abriera.

Cundo estaba a punto de darse a vuelta e irse alguien abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con su madre.

-Jasper-dijo en un susurro

-Mama

-¿Qué hac-ces aquí?

-Yo… vengo a solucionar las cosas

-¿Quién es querida?-dijo un vos masculina

-Papa

-Jasper

-Qué bueno que los encuentro

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí después de todo este tiempo?

-Papa yo…

-¡CALLATE!

-Querido cálmate

-Tú guarda silencio, y tú te apareces como si nada después de tres malditos años sin saber de ti

- Papa déjame explicarte…

-¡NO EXPLIQUES NADA Y LARGATE DE LA CASA!

-Estas desesperado papa déjame hablar contigo

-No Jasper, estoy bien pero en estos tres años me olvide por completo que tenía un hijo varón

-Papa no puedes decirme eso

-Lo siento pero es lo que siento y te pido de la manera más atenta que te retires y no nos vuelvas a buscar.

Y sin más se cerraron las puertas de la mansión.

Jasper estaba en shock, esa era una reacción que definitivamente no se esperaba pero con la poca dignidad que le quedaba dio media vuelta y se fue directo al departamento que había comprado para despejar su mente.


	5. Encuentros y Despedidas

AMORES NOCTURNOS

Con la cabeza mareada y sin saber exactamente que iba a pasar en cuanto entrara a su casa, Rosalie empujo la reja que la separaba de la comunidad de su casa y una vez abierta se adentro al pequeño jardín que conducía a la puerta principal y con todo el valor que pudo juntar entro a la sala.

Una vez adentro se dirigió con paso silencioso a su recamara pero solo a pasos de llegar la voz de su madre la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Rosalie, eres tu?

-Si madre, soy yo

-Ayy hija- y como una mujer en un velorio se soltó a llorar en el hombro de su hija que a su vez su cara era un poema totalmente desesperado y asustado

-Ya madre, cálmate y dime que paso

-Es… que… regreso

-¿Quién regreso mama?- pregunto Rosalie, aunque en su interior lo intuía pero le daba medio que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

-Tu... tu hermano

-¿Jasper?

-Si ¿o acaso tienes otro hermano?

-Eso no es posible-murmuro mas para si misma

-¿Por qué lo dices hija?

-¡Porque no es posible que tenga el descaro de regresar después de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado sin una noticia de el! ¡Lo creíamos desaparecido madre!

-Rose hija cálmate, es mi hijo y es tu hermano

-Sera muy mi hermano, y muy tu hijo, ¡pero yo nunca le voy a perdonar todo lo que nos hizo!

-¡PERO A TI NO TE HIZO NADA!

-¡¿NADA?! Antes de que se fuera yo hable con el, le suplique que no se fuera, que no me dejara aquí sola, ¿¡Le importo?! NO, me dejo aquí sola, no estuvo cuando necesite hablar con el.

-Pero estuvimos nosotros, tus padres. El no tenía porque hacerse responsable de ti

-No lo necesitaba para que pagara mis estudios o me diera de comer, lo necesitaba para que me protegiera y no me sintiera sola, lo necesitaba para desahogarme cuando tuviera ganas, para que me escuchara. Pero ahora no lo necesito ¡y no quiero saber de el!-llorando desconsolada tomo rumbo a su habitación y con un portazo no se supo mas de ella en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el primer recuerdo que se le vino a la mente de la noche anterior fue la discusión con su madre y la noche que paso con aquel chavo de nombre Emmett, todavía no podía creer que había tenido su primera vez con un desconocido, sin embargo había algo que la había impulsado a tener relaciones con el, fue como si en cuanto se hubieran visto se hubiesen conectado en cuerpo y alma, era obvio que no lo iba a olvidar tan fácilmente, para ella siempre había sido primordial tener su primera vez con su novio, pero había roto sus propias reglas y sin saber cuando, tendría que pagar las consecuencias.

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Edward el y Bella dormían plácidamente, cuando el celular de esta empezó a sonar despertando poco a poco a los dos, en cuanto se vieron pasaron por sus ojos un sinfín de sentimientos, sorpresa, temor, felicidad, entre otros. Claro que no se sorprendieron porque por mas copas que hubiesen tomado estaban muy consientes de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, el timbre del celular fue el encargado de romper ese choque de miradas cuando Bella contesto.

-¿Alo?

-¿Bella?

-Si ella habla, ¿Quién es?

-Una noche separada de mi y ya no me reconoces

-¿Alice?

-¡Obvio! ¿Dónde estas?

-Em.…este…yo

-¿Isabella Marie Swan?

-Estoy con un amigo en su depa

-¿Con un amigo? ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

-En el bar anoche

-¿Y estas en su depa como que porque?

-Es que como apenas nos encontramos nos pusimos a platicar y nos venimos a su depa, pero como ya era muy noche me quede a dormir

-Mmm ok, como tu digas, ¿Cuándo llegas a nuestro departamento?

-En unos 45 minutos

-Ok te espero, bye

-Bye

Edward miraba a Bella atónito sin saber que hacer o que decir, es mas que obvio que apenas se conocen y ya habían tenido sexo, todo había empezado con un baile y habían terminado en la cama.

-Este… ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

-Claro pasa, pero en cuanto salgas tenemos que hablar

-Si claro

Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos salió del baño una Bella vestida y toda ruborizada, dispuesta a poner fin a esta bochornosa situación.

-¿De que quieres hablar?

-Del clima seguramente-respondió sarcásticamente Edward

-Tampoco es para que me hables así. Yo también estoy confundida

-Ok lo siento, pero es obvio que tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche

-Creo que eso esta muy claro-dijo Bella toda ruborizada

-¿A sí? A ver dime que paso entonces, si es que esta muy claro

-No te hagas el tono, tú muy bien sabes lo que paso aquí anoche

-Si lose, pero quiero saber que opinas tu

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-A que si no te arrepientes de lo que paso, o si te gusto o yo que se, lo que sientas

-No, no me arrepiento, y no te voy a decir si me gusto, lo único que si se, es que no se va a volver a repetir

-¿Porque?

-Porque apenas te conozco, y esto solo fue una aventura de una noche, lamentablemente fue mi primera vez pero-hasta ahí dejo Bella la frase notando como empezaba a ponerse aun mas roja

-Si, anoche me dijiste que tú nunca…ya sabes. Bueno el punto es que, al menos seamos amigos.

-Lo siento pero no, lo mejor es que cada quien haga su vida por su lado y no sepa del otro.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Si, eso quiero y se que es lo mejor

-Esta bien como tu digas

-Ok, bueno me voy

-Que te valla bien.

Y así Bella salió del departamento de Edward, creyendo que esta seria la ultima vez que lo vería, estaba en esos pensamientos cuando un recuerdo se le vino a la mente de la noche anterior…

_*FLASHBACK*_

Edward ya tenia a Bella contra la pared sujeta por la cintura cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron provocando que sus bocas tuvieran que separarse para salir del elevador. Inmediatamente Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento y gustoso izo pasar a Isabella para culminar lo que en el antro habían empezado.

Entre beso y beso Edward condujo a Isabella a su dormitorio para poder dar rienda suelta a la pasión que traían dentro. Isabella no era la excepción, a pesar de todos los tragos que había tomado era consiente de que, si no paraba terminaría perdiendo su virginidad con un chico que había conocido en el antro. Pero ella sabia que ya tenía la batalla perdida, pues a estas alturas su cuerpo y su mente no seguían el mismo camino.

_*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*_

-¿Por qué estoy pensando en eso? Nunca mas lo voy a ver, no tiene caso pensar mas en lo que paso anoche, soy una tonta nunca debí permitir que esto llegara lejos, espero que pueda olvidar todo esto y seguir con mi vida.

A paso seguro Bella salió del edificio y tomo el primer taxi que vio, todo el camino no dejo de pensar en Edward y en la maravillosa noche que había pasado con el, aunque quisiera olvidarlo no podía, todavía sentía sus beso y sus caricias, por primera vez en toda su vida un sentimiento nuevo la embargo y un suspiro con el nombre de Edward broto de sus labios.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que ya había llegado a su departamento y que el pobre taxista la miraba como preguntándose que le pasaba.

-Disculpe, es que no dormí bien, ¿Cuánto le debo?

-30 esta bien señorita

-Aquí tiene, gracias

Se bajo del taxi y saludo al portero de la entrada de su edificio, pensando que una vez que entrara se iba a poder olvidar de aquel chico Edward, total nunca mas lo iba a volver a ver…

O eso creía ella, pero el destino ya tenía planes para los 6.

**Lamento que hasta ahora allá podido subir un nuevo capitulo, pero estuve pasando por un mal momento y hasta ahora pude retomar esta historia, de ahora en adelante subiré los capítulos los viernes cada semana, espero que pueda seguir con esto y gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios.**

**Besos Kylie.**


End file.
